A única verdade
by proudofyousammy
Summary: Tipo: J2 AU-Colegial Jared e Jensen são dois valentões do colégio e não se suportam, ou é isso que eles querem que todos pensem. A verdade está em seus corações. (Talvez eu possa continuar, mas ela permanece como uma One-shot, por enquanto)


Jared estacionou o carro em sua vaga no estacionamento. Todos entendiam que a vaga era sua, sem placas ou avisos necessários. Suspirou desanimadamente, pensando "Outro dia de merda na Merdolândia", puxando sua jaqueta de couro preta que estava pendurada no banco do passageiro. "Vazio", ele pensou. Suspirou novamente e saiu do carro batendo audivelmente a porta.

O som das pessoas entrando para suas salas era nauseante. Jared se apoiou em uma das paredes e acendeu um cigarro antes de enfrentar mais um dia tedioso. Um grupo de alunos acabava de chegar, seu líder se destacando pelas roupas pretas comparado aos outros, que pareciam ter saído de um circo. Jared controlou a risada, deu uma última tragada no cigarro e o jogou no chão entre ele e o líder do grupo, que acabava de se aproximar.

"Jensen", ele disse com escárnio, soltando toda a fumaça em seu rosto. "Vejo que ainda não teve tempo de comprar uma jaqueta nova, essa mal está aguentando."

"Ah, você entende bem, já que seu carro está na mesma situação." Jensen respondeu com um sorriso maldoso apontando para a vaga de Jared.

"O seu deve estar bem melhor, ajeitado. Princesa." Ele já estava irritado.

Jensen não conseguiu segurar a risada.

"Ohh, não, o seu está bem melhor" Isso foi uma piscada?

Isso foi demais. "Veremos" Jared sussurrou, acendeu outro cigarro, empurrou Jensen para fora do caminho e foi para sua sala.

Jared fazia seu caminho pelo turbilhão de pessoas, todas apressadas para sair logo do colégio. Era díficil não notar sua presença, sendo o mais alto de todos e vestido todo em preto. Visivelmente irritado, como usualmente parecia estar, as pessoas sabiam melhor do que ficar em seu caminho. Jared passou a mão em seus cabelos, "mal sabem eles...", se apressou a sair para seu carro. Sua máscara intacta.

A porta mal se fechou à seu lado e Jared já estava alcançando em seu bolso da jaqueta para outro cigarro. O isqueiro estava a meio caminho de sua boca, quando

"Se importa de dividir isso aí?" Alguém falou do banco de trás.

"Seu idiota! Você me assustou!" Ele disse rindo, esticando o pescoço para ver um Jensen deitado em seu banco de trás.

Jensen se sentou. "Vai dividir, ou não?" e esticou a mão para pegar o cigarro da boca de Jared. Jared segurou seu pulso e o puxou para trás. O rosto de Jensen agora perto do seu. Você sabe, eu vou ter que pedir algo em troca". Ele diz, rindo.

Jensen teria respondido, mas Jared já havia tirado o cigarro da boca e agora colocava a de Jensen na sua. Ele não soltou seu braço, apenas o puxou para mais perto. O beijo começou duro, os dois tentando apenas trazer o outro para mais perto com uma força capaz de unir os dois rostos num só. Depois, Jensen abriu sua boca o suficiente para Jared sugar seu lábio inferior, mordendo levemente toda a carne. Jared amava aqueles lábios carnudos.

Jensen puxou Jared para o banco de trás. Suas bocas não se soltaram em momento algum, com medo de que se elas se afastassem o mundo implodiria. Jared não pensou se outros poderiam ver. A sua vaga era estratégica.

Jared estava por cima de Jensen, apoiado em seus cotovelos enquanto Jensen acariciava suas costas de cima a baixo. A língua de Jared acariciava a de Jensen com intensidade, as duas dançando em uma coreografia que aliviava aquele desejo mais antigo que o tempo. A boca de Jensen era deliciosamente molhada, tão macia que Jared poderia acreditar que estava beijando nuvens.

Jared foi o primeiro a se separar, a necessidade de ar se fazendo urgente.

"Meu Deus, como eu senti sua falta" Ele disse, recuperando o fôlego e puxando Jensen para junto. Jensen colocou sua cabeça no espaço do pescoço de Jared, e ele sentiu o arrepio percorrendo todo o seu corpo quando ele soltou um longo suspiro, seguido de leves beijos no comprimento de seu pescoço.

"Tenho certeza de que senti mais. Eu mal aguentei estar perto de você, mais cedo, tendo que fingir que te odiava."

"Eu odeio isso." Jared suspira, "Não sei se irei aguentar por muito mais tempo, Jen."

"Eu sei, meu amor. Eu sinto como se uma adaga atravessasse meu peito toda vez que fico perto de você sem poder te tocar. Só mais um ano, e então nós nos livraremos desse inferno chamado ensino médio e poderemos ter nossas vidas. Fodam-se eles, fodam-se nossas famílias, fodam-se aquele diretor nojento que nos impede de sermos quem realmente somos."

"É." Jared não soou tão confiante quanto ele queria parecer. Ele sabia que não era culpa de Jen, mas toda a sua imagem de valentão era mera interpretação de um papel que, cedo, ele descobriu ser o melhor para evitar perguntas.

"Mas foi engraçado." Ele continuou. "Nós dois discutindo sobre coisas tão ridículas, como roupas, e já é o suficiente para todos aqueles idiotas sem cérebro acreditarem nessa imagem que vendemos. Acho que nós dois poderíamos seguir a carreira de atores, o que acha?"

Jensen riu com carinho. Jared achava que aquela risada poderia mantê-lo vivo mesmo nas piores situações. "Claro, meu amor, nós dois vivendo vidas de astros, com todas as festas, o luxo e os fãs. Eu realmente posso ver nós dois brilhando nesse estilo de vida." Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, e riu novamente pensando em todas as possibilidades.

"Se uma coisa eu sei, é que nessa vida nada me impediria de dizer para todo o mundo que eu encontrei o amor da minha vida." Jared disse, puxando Jensen novamente para outro beijo.

Esse beijo começou mais quente. Todo o desejo, o amor, a tristeza, a frustração, a raiva, expressados sem nenhuma palavra. Eles entendiam, pois saber o que o outro pensava e sentia era tão fácil quanto ler suas próprias expressões num espelho.

Todos os alunos já tinham saído do estacionamento. Os dois estavam sozinhos.

Jared colocou sua mão atrás do pescoço de Jensen, traçando seus dedos por toda a linha de sua coluna, alcançando a base e tirando a jaqueta, logo depois tirando a camiseta. O torso de Jensen era definido, mas não totalmente musculoso, permitindo ainda bastante pele macia que ele adorava beijar e morder. Assim que sua camiseta estava longe, Jared já estava beijando seus ombros, descendo para a area sensível dos mamilos de Jensen, demorando um pouco mais ali para arrancar um suspiro de prazer de seu amante. Não demorou e ele pôde escutar aquele doce som que Jensen produzia quando o tesão era muito grande. Ele beijou seu outro mamilo, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a area mais baixa de seu torso, brincando enquanto causavam contrações na barriga de Jensen, traçando os dedos até quase dentro de sua calça. Logo ele se abaixou mais, beijando toda a barriga de Jensen, os gemidos saindo com mais frequência agora. Jared colocou a mão por cima da calça de Jensen onde seu pênis estava e conseguiu sentir o volume e a rigidez. Jared queria sentir aquela ereção dentro de sua boca, acariciar todo comprimento do pênis de Jensen com sua língua. Não podia mais esperar.

Jared ficou de joelhos no chão do carro e com pressa desabotoou o cinto de Jensen e sua calça. "Eu vou mostrar pra você o quanto senti sua falta." Jensen não conseguiu responder, apenas fechou os olhos e segurou forte nos cabelos de Jared.

Quando Jared abaixou as calças de Jensen, sua boxer branca estava esticada a ponto de Jared conseguir enxergar através do tecido o formato do pênis de Jensen. Ele acariciou a ereção por cima da cueca, com a boca e com a mão, segurando as bolas de Jen e acariciando estas também. Toda essa provocação já havia deixado Jensen em estado de êxtase. Já haviam semanas que eles não tinham a oportunidade de se verem, se tocarem, e toda a expectativa estava transcrita no tesão que ambos sentiam.

Sua cueca já estava úmida, e aquele foi o convite que Jared precisava para abaixá-las e colocar o pênis de Jensen, "oh, como eu te amo", na boca. Quando Jared sentia Jensen dentro de si, era como se todo o vazio que sentiu em seu peito durante toda sua vida fosse preenchido. Foder Jensen no banco de trás de seu Chevy velho era o lugar mais perto do paraíso que ele poderia chegar.

Jared chupou lentamente, sentindo o gosto do pau de Jen, lambendo cada centímetro dele enquanto movimentava a cabeça. Ele manteve seu ritmo, chupando enquanto acariciava a parte interna das coxas de Jensen com a mão, traçando os dedos levemente pela linha de trás de seu joelho, sentindo os arrepios percorrerem pelo corpo de seu amado, até alcançar aquele ponto certo e Jensen estar se contorcendo em suas mãos, soltando gemidos tão doces e intensos que mantiveram Jared continuando até o orgasmo ser atingido e Jensen estar tremendo, com dificuldades de respirar. Assim que terminou, Jared se levantou novamente e beijou Jensen, e em suas línguas se movendo, Jared transmitiu novamente a mensagem. Não raiva e tristeza dessa vez, mas o mais sublime amor.

"Minha vez" Jensen sussura, ainda respirando uniformemente.

"Eu quero tentar algo novo. Nada de nos esconder dessa vez." Jared responde, com um sorriso e um olhar arriscado para Jensen, esperando aprovação.

Jensen nem perguntou o que era. Subiu suas calças e puxou Jared para fora do carro. "Ah, ele me conhece bem demais" Jared pensou enquanto seguia Jensen, sorrindo.

Jensen empurrou Jared contra o carro, fazendo-o deitar sua barriga no metal quente e se jogando em cima dele, dando pequenos beijos em seu ombro, seu pescoço e orelha. Jared fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Eu te amo demais pra negar" Jensen falou, e sorriu, dando mais beijinhos no rosto de Jared, em seus olhos e em sua mandíbula, sussurrando "tudo em você é tão lindo, você é lindo" em toda vez.

"Me deixe mostrar pra você agora o quanto eu senti sua falta." Jensen disse, enquanto abraçava Jared por trás para desabotoar seu cinto e sua calça, abaixando-a junto com sua boxer. Ver Jared nu novamente em sua frente era algo que Jensen sonhou por todo o tempo em que ficaram longe. Aquelas pernas finas e bunda redonda poderiam ser obras de arte. Jensen se abaixou, acariciando as pernas de Jared, naquele lugar especial atrás do joelho, fazendo-o arrepiar, apertando sua bunda e beijando aquela carne macia que conhecia tão bem.

Jensen foi até a porta do passageiro do carro, onde sabia que Jared guardava seu kit de sexo de emergência, o que normalmente era o único que eles tinham, graças a necessidade de se esconderem. Ele voltou para junto de seu amado com o lubrificador em mãos, espalhando uma quantidade generosa em seus dedos. Jensen beijou novamente a bunda de Jared, pois era linda demais para permanecer intocada e abriu suas nádegas, espalhando o gel gelado naquela pele tão sensível. Assim que seu ânus estava lubrificado o suficiente, Jensen enfiou suavemente um dedo pelo buraco. Jared se contraiu e soltou um gemido, intenso, cheio de desejo, que pedia por mais. Jensen enfiou o dedo o mais fundo possível, procurando até encontrar a próstata. Quando os dois se conheceram e juntos descobriram seus desejos e seus corpos, essa foi a descoberta mais deliciosa para ambos. Aquele lugar doce, capaz de disparar reações como foguetes e estrelas cadentes. Quando Jensen provocou o primeiro orgasmo em Jared, a ligação existente entre os dois se forjou eternamente em seus corações. Foi ali que eles perceberam que iriam se amar por toda a vida.

Jensen se lembrou desse momento enquanto acariciava novamente a próstata do garoto que amava. Seu garoto. Jared gemia cada vez mais alto, contraindo todo seu corpo quando Jensen enfiou mais um dedo em sua abertura. Jared estava prestes a gozar, Jensen sabia, então ele pegou mais lubrificador e abaixou também as suas calças, lubrificando seu pênis e o ânus de Jared. Ele segurou na cintura de Jared, se aproximando e sentindo o calor de suas coxas contra as dele enquanto os dois corpos se tocavam. Ajustando o pênis, Jensen começou a penetrar lentamente, Jared esticou sua mão e segurou na de Jensen, apertando forte enquanto seus dedos se juntavam. Jensen continuou penetrando, abrindo caminho contra a rigidez do buraco, sentindo seu pênis escorregando para dentro do corpo que ele idolatrava.

Quando Jensen penetrou completamente, Jared soltou sua respiração, "Eu preciso que você me foda, mais do que eu preciso respirar, agora". Não havia nada nesse mundo que Jensen deixaria de fazer se seu Jared pedisse, então Jensen começou a se mover, puxando e empurrando, os dois rebolando em conjunto em busca do prazer mútuo. Jensen se apoiou em Jared e o masturbava ao mesmo tempo em que o penetrava. Segurando suas bolas, depois firmemente em seu pau para frente e para trás, puxando e empurrando, segurando ainda mais firme na mão de Jared, beijando seu ombro e seu pescoço, sussurrando palavras de amor tantas vezes, como se cada vez pudesse ser a última, como se precisasse livrar Jared de qualquer dúvida sobre seu sentimento.

Os dois gozaram juntos. Aquele espasmo repetino e o jato de liquido branco, Jared gozando em cima de seu carro, Jensen gozando dentro de seu amado. Jensen não saiu de dentro de Jared imediatamente. Aquele calor produzido pelos dois corpos juntos era como uma dose de heroína, viciante, que deixava sempre pedindo por mais. Jensen beijou mais uma vez todo o rosto de Jared, beijou a pequena lágrima que ameaçava rolar de seus olhos. "Não saia de dentro de mim, ou o vazio irá voltar" Jared sussurrou.

Relutantemente, Jensen precisou sair de dentro de Jared. Ele subiu suas calças e virou Jared para si. "A única coisa que vou deixar vazio em você, é seu estômago depois de tanto sexo." Jared riu. Sabia que era verdade. Jensen nunca o abandonaria. Subiu suas calças e beijou o amor da sua vida. Os dois permaneceram abraçados por minutos eternos, Jensen nas pontas dos pés para poder abraçar o pescoço de seu garoto. Nada ali poderia tirar dos dois o fato de que não havia outro lugar no mundo que poderia ser melhor do que os braços um do outro.

Assim que se separaram, Jared olhou para o lado, um vislumbre da insegurança e medo de serem pegos retornando. Ainda ninguém por perto, era o lugar perfeito. Então ele viu algo e começou a rir, atacado por mais uma ideia.

Jensen seguiu seu olhar e entendeu imediatamente.

"Vamos mostrar para essa criatura desprezível o que acontece quando ele fica no caminho de dois valentões apaixonados." Jensen riu e os dois foram até a placa que estava a duas vagas de distância.

ESTEVAN AMELIO

DIRETOR

Jared puxou a placa até ela sair da parede. Os dois a colocaram no chão, colocaram novamente os pênis para fora, e mijaram nela.

Era o gesto mais simbólico que os dois poderiam ter pensado. Qualquer um que chegasse ali os pegariam na perfeita rebelião, mijando naqueles tiranos que ditam o que é bom e o que não é, o que proibido e o que é aceito. O que é amor e o que não é. Agora os dois estavam ensinando uma lição para o mundo. Pelo menos era assim em seus mentes jovens e corações cheios de amor. Para Jared, isso deles todos os seus direitos, mas proibição nenhuma irá tirar dele esse garoto que estava rindo do seu lado enquanto mijava na placa de um diretor idiota.

"Fodam-se todos", ele pensou. "Eu só preciso dele."


End file.
